This is a Phase I trial of mitomycin C given during hepatic chemoembolization. This treatment is preceded by hepatic artery (HA) FUdR/leucovorin and whole liver radiation therapy. This trial will determine the maximum tolerated dose of mitomycin C chemoembolization after whole liver radiation combined with a single course of HA chemotherapy. Response arte and the control of hepatic tumors will also be assessed.